There are many disabled patients or elders who cannot walk and have to rely on electric wheelchairs. A conventional electric wheelchair is used to assist disabled patients in moving conveniently and efficiently without using too much of their muscles. However, some disabled patients or elders do not have sufficient muscles force to help themselves to stand up and the conventional electric wheelchairs cannot assist them in standing up, so that these disabled patients or elders need people to assist them. In other words, the existing conventional electric wheelchairs cannot meet needs of the disabled patients or elders.
In order to improve the shortcomings of the conventional electric wheelchairs, applicants have invented at least one assistance mechanism for assisting patients to stand up and are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 1303987.
The present invention intends to provide an assistance mechanism for assisting patients or elders to stand up by themselves.